Description (taken from application): The goal of the Outreach Core is to transfer findings of basic, clinical, psychosocial and educational diabetes research into the practice of community-based primary care practitioners. In addition, the DRTC guidelines recognize consultation and liaison with extramural organizations interested in diabetes as an important component of outreach transfer activities. To accomplish these goals, the IU-DRTC Core is organized to meet the following objectives: a. Assess the quality of diabetes care being delivered by community-based primary care practitioners. b. Develop and evaluate programs to address care deficits and to transfer new clinical advances. c. Establish liaisons with relevant community, professional and government agencies to facilitate their ability to serve primary care practitioners and their patients.